A careful watcher
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Sirius X Remus] Prompt : Tu es un raté qui vit seul avec un chat/chien depuis un certain temps. Un jour, ton chat/chien n'en peut plus et se met à parler. Que dit-il ?


_Bonjour!_

 _Voici la traduction d'un texte écrit en anglais pour mon NaNoWriMo 2017. Je ne savais pas du tout sur qui j'allais pouvoir faire ce prompt, et en le retournant un peu j'ai réussi à en arriver là! J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cela faisait des mois que je vivais avec lui, et chaque jour, ça devenait plus difficile que le précédent d'imaginer révéler mon secret. Je savais que ça ne se passerait pas en douceur. Sérieusement, comment pouvais annoncer à mon meilleur ami du lycée que son propre meilleur ami – c'est-à-dire moi – qui était censé être mort depuis des mois était en vérité tout à fait vivant bien que très affaibli? Ouais, vous en êtes certainement venus à la même conclusion que moi. C'était pratiquement impossible sauf si je voulais que mon meilleur ami me hurle dessus ou essaye de me poignarder avec un couteau à beurre, sa baguette ou n'importe quelle autre arme mortelle à sa portée. Et malgré tout j'étais heureux d'être en vie donc j'essayais pour une fois de faure attention. Il serait fier – ou pas.

Si vous avez lu la première partie attentivement, vous êtes sans doute en train de vous demander comment il pouvait ignorer que j'étais vivant si je vivais avec lui. Et bien, il y a une réponse tout à fait cohérente à cette question. Il savait que je vivais avec lui, mais il ne savait pas que c'était moi; moi qui était mort des mois plus tôt. Vous saisissez? Peut-être pas, laissez-moi le raconter d'une autre manière.

Voici les faits. Quand je l'ai trouvé des mois après ma "mort", il n'a pas vu en moi l'homme sexy et mystérieux que j'étais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, il a vu un chien au pelage sombre et pelé. Pas si sexy, n'est-ce pas? De qui je me moque, là? Pour une fois, mon apparence extérieure n'avait pas d'importance puisque j'étais vivant alors que j'étais censé être mort et enterré profondément ou perdu dans les limbes derrière l'arche par laquelle j'étais censé passer.

J'ai pensé qu'il m'avait reconnu, il m'avait vu sous ma forme de chien tant de fois pendant nos années à l'école. Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas capable de quitter la forme de chien pour lui montrer qu'il y avait un être humain derrière la fourrure pelée. Je n'étais pas assez fort physiquement pour retrouver mon corps d'origine, les pensées et l'instinct canin étaient déjà trop difficiles à supporter à ce moment-là. Son regard fut si triste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais un simple animal, pas son meilleur ami, et bien qu'il me garda avec lui, pendant quelques jours il ne parvint même pas à me regarder.

C'est ainsi que je commença à vivre avec lui en tant que chien anonyme pendant qu'il faisait le deuil de son meilleur ami. Le pire était d'entendre ses sanglots étouffés la nuit. Parfois, je jettai un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre, mais la culpabilité m'empêchait de mettre une seule patte à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans sa dernière parcelle d'intimité. Je ne pouvais pas l'envahir. Alors je me me roulais en boule devant la porte et attendais que le soleil se lève, même si ça ne changeait pas grand chose à son comportement.

Générallement, il passait ses journées dans son appartement, bien qu'au moins une fois par semaine il sorte en début de soirée pour revenir tard dans la nuit. Je suppose que c'était pour les réunions de l'Ordre. Il était en deuil et sans occupation, toutefois il ne le montrait pas aux autres membres afin qu'ils ne le prennent pas en pitié. Peut-être qu'ils le faisaient avec Harry, honnêtement je ne savais pas du tout comment le gamin avait pris la nouvelle de ma mort, puisque je n'étais pas avec lui chaque jour pour m'en rendre compte.

La deuxième semaine, il commença à gratter ma tête de temps à autre et je le laissai faire, espérant que le petit geste réduirait sa peine, sachant que ma forme animale rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour lui.

J'ai été tenté de partir plus d'une fois, mais à la fin, je décidai de rester où j'étais. Où irai-je ? Qui le surveillerait si je m'en allais ? Pas que j'étais efficace, mais au moins j'étais là s'il décidais soudainement de faire un truc stupide.

Ce qui m'amène à la situation présente. Hier, il rentra à la maison plus que saoul, alors qu'il était censé être à une réunion de l'Ordre. En toute mes années de présence aux réunions, je n'avais jamais vu une seule goutte d'alcool et il était improbable que cela ait commencé soudainement.

Je réalisai en un battement de cil. Il avait volontairement séché la réunion pour aller dans un bar et se saouler. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Il était toujours le premier à nous dire de nous tenir correction, que le devoir était sur le haut de la liste des choses à respecter, qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de se saouler plusieurs fois par semaine... Et maintenant il laissait tout, tous ses principes, partir à vau-l'eau.

Je dois admettre que même si j'ai l'air énervé, je suis en fait plus inquiet qu'en colère. C'est simplement ma manière de faire face aux sentiments, je ne suis pas très doué avec. Je n'en ai pas tant quand je suis sous mon apparence de chien et je n'y pense certainement pas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, puant l'alcool bon marché ce qui fit picoter ma truffe, j'attrapai un pan de sa veste entre mes dents et le traînai jusqu'à sa chambre, heureusement située à proximité. Il n'essaya pas de me repousser et me laissa l'entraîner comme s'il était une marionnette.

Je le forçai à s'allonger dans son lit et drapai la couverture sur son corps même s'il était encore complètement habillé. On s'en occuperait le lendemain. Je me rendis soudainement compte que je venais juste de pénétrer dans sa chambre, même si je ne me sentis pas mal sur le moment puisque c'était un cas de force majeure. Il aurait pu trébucher dans le couloir et se retrouver au sol si je n'étais pas intervenu.

J'étais en train de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il commença à marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles comme il en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps. Ce qui m'empêcha d'aller plus loin, cependant, fut d'entendre mon propre nom sortir de sa bouche. Il ne le prononçait jamais, d'habitude. Exactement comme moi, je pensais à lui sans dire son nom.

Mais voilà qu'il le faisait.

« Sirius, Sirius... Non ! »

Je me sentis mal et je commençai à trembler. J'étais piégé dans une impasse, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de la sorte, son état ne s'améliorait pas comme il était censé, au lieu de ça il empirait chaque jour. Je ne pouvais l'aider en restant sous cette forme, mais étais-je capable de me transformer en humain après des semaines passées en tant que chien ?

Je lui devais au moins d'essayer.

Je passais littéralement la nuit à essayer. C'était comme si j'étais piégé dans le chien, comme si je ne savais plus comment reprendre forme humaine. Le soleil commença à se lever et j'étais tellement épuisé que je risquai de m'évanouir si je levais une fois de plus.

Il se pourrait que je fusse en train de gémir lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, ses vêtements et son visage tout froissés. Il me jeta un long regard. J'étais assis sur le canapé, pas dans un meilleur état que moi, aussi ne me sentais-je pas coupable de le faire.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener ici, » dit-il, plus triste que jamais.

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Je gémis plus fort sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer. Et je ne pouvais pas, je n'étais pas assez fort. Je ne pouvais venir en aide à mon meilleur ami au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement... » murmura-t-il. « Même ce regard dans tes yeux... »

C'est moi, voulais-je dire. Je suis là depuis le début.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi et commença à me gratter derrière les oreilles comme si soudainement il ne pouvait plus envisager de me laisser partir. Je continuai de penser très fort à mon corps humain, ressentant des élancements dans mes pattes et ma queue.

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi injuste ? » il demanda rhétoriquement.

« Parce que la vie est une connasse. » Répondis-je, la voix rauque et profonde, commençant à tousser une fois que le dernier mot fut sortit de ma gorge.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de manière presque comique et je haussai les sourcils – j'avais de nouveau des sourcils ! Je baissai les yeux et découvris que j'avais réussi à retrouver forme humaine. Et que j'étais nu.

« Oh mon... Oh mon Dieu. »

Pour une fois je ne pouvais penser à quelque chose de cool à rétorquer, j'étais juste trop sonné pour parler, et en plus ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien.

Remus se leva précipitamment et commença à bégayer. Je me rappelai ma propre nudité et attrapa un coussin pour m'en couvrir.

« Bien sûr qu'il te ressemblait! C'était toi! »

Je parvins à lui lancer un regard humble et désolé puis toussai pour éclaircir ma voix.

« Je suis désolé. »

Son regard passa d'accusateur à incrédule.

« Tu es désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Écoute, Remus, je... »

Il me coupa au milieu de ma phrase.

« Tu es mort il y a des mois ! » cria-t-il.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, » répondis-je, ce qui heureusement le calma un peu, assez pour me permettre de continuer. « Je le jure solennellement Remus, j'ai pensé que le sort m'avait atteint parce que tout a commencé à disparaître et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais couché parmi les débris de la pièce, sous ma forme de chien, et il n'y avait plus personne. Et au départ je ne me rappelai plus de rien, j'étais juste un chien avec un instinct de chien et pas de réflexion. »

Je m'arrêtai et passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Remus restait silencieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Mes souvenirs ont recommencé à affluer au bout d'un moment, et un jour je t'ai senti dans la ville et à partir de ce moment-là je ne pouvais plus prétendre être un simple chien. J'avais besoin de rester avec toi, mon chien ne voulait pas que je te laisse tranquille. »

En parlant, je vis que le visage de Remus s'adoucissait.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas transformé quand je te l'ai demandé, alors ? »

« J'étais trop faible. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé. Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que j'étais piégé pour toujours sous cette forme. Je ne savais plus comment reprendre forme humaine... J'ai passé la nuit à essayer, depuis que je t'ai vu rentrer hier je ne pouvais... je ne pouvais juste plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. »

« J'ai cru que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, » dit-il doucement.

Je sentis mes yeux piquer.

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. » Répondis-je très honnêtement.

Alors il sourit. Un triste petit sourire, mais un sourire. Il fit un pas vers moi comme s'il voulait me serrer dans ses bras, puis il se rappela que je ne portais pas le moindre vêtement et il se figea sur place.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements? On pourra parler après. »

J'hochai la tête et me levai, gardant le coussin en place, tout à fait conscient du regard de Remus sur mon corps.

Je sentis mon visage se réchauffer et me précipitai dans la chambre, m'inquiétant au sujet de ces nouveaux sentiments qui n'étaient pas d'actualité lorsque j'étais un chien.

* * *

 _C'est possible que j'écrive un jour une suite, mais ce n'est pas d'actualité pour l'instant, je suis encore trop occupée par Traveling Around et d'autres projets de long terme._

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _La version anglaise est disponible sur mon compte A03._

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
